callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Carbine
The M1A1 Carbine (pronounced how it is spelled, or alternatively pronounced as "Kar-been") was a semi-automatic weapon developed in the late 1930s and during WWII it was issued to paratroopers for its distinct foldable wire stock and non-combat personnel due to a need for a lightweight and small compliment to the larger and heavier M1 Garand. Marines and ordinary soldiers weren't issued the M1 Carbine with exceptions in the Pacific theatre where the M1, and its fully automatic cousins the M2 were used heavily in the invasion of Okinawa. The M1 Carbine was used by the US from 1944 and onward. It also saw action with the US in Korea and the French in Indochina. The M1 Carbine was also one of the two weapons that saw deployment in World War 2 that lead to the development of the modern Assault Rifle. The most popular infantry rifles in World War 2 (the SVT-40, Gewehr 43, Mauser Kar98k, Enfield rifle and the M1 Garand) were all large-caliber long-range weapons designed to deliver killing blows at ranges beyond 500 yards. The submachine gun was a natural compliment to such weapons, providing a very short range but a very high rate of fire. The M1 Carbine was developed to provide the same portability as the Thompson SMG with a lighter weight and longer range. The Germans saw a similar need and developed the Sturmgewehr Model 1944 (StG-44 or "Storm Rifle") late in the war, adding a much debated feature not present on the M1 Carbine, the ability to switch between semi and fully automatic. Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive In Call of Duty, the Carbine, "the paratrooper model known as the M1A1", is a good alternative to the Garand.It has a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Although chambered in the .30 Carbine round, which has the power and penetration of a pistol round, the rounded shape of the bullet expands on contact, causing high damage to enemies. Unlike the Garand, the M1A1 Carbine can be reloaded at anytime. The recoil is minimal, so players will not have to readjust every time they fire. Like the Garand, it can be used in close-quarters, but won't always guarantee a victory.It is more effective at medium range but is still accurate at longer ranges. In United Offensive, it does slightly more damage than it's Call of Duty 1 counterpart. Image:carb_1.png|Regular view Image:carbiron_1.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 M1 Carbine is a little different from the Call of Duty 1 version this model is the standard M1 and not the M1A1 used by the Army Paratroops and also has earlier model rear sights. It has recoil, making it harder to use without having to readjust every time it is fired. it does good damage; with three or four shots to the body or one shot to the head needed for a kill. It has larger ironsights, making it a little harder to accurately hit a target than the earlier version. It also lacks a folding stock, Therefore making it a standard M1 Carbine, and not an M1A1. However, it's still a great alternative to the Garand. Image:carb_2.png|Regular view Image:carbiron_2.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty: World at War The M1 Carbine is truly the ultimate weapon for its high accuracy and high damage with a large magazine size as well. The biggest flaw, however, is that the weapon is only accessible on Level 65 or on Level 1 if you have gotten pre-orders, but the class will be replaced by your 6th Custom Class slot if you prestige. This weapon is not very popular because it is unlocked at level 65, and since most players will prestige at this level, they will lose the carbine. Also, the gun's iron sights are regarded as inferior to other rifles by most players, and it is the only gun that does not provide clearance for the bottom half of the Aperture Sight, as the bottom half of the sight is almost completely blocked by the gun. The reload is also just a tad longer than most weapons, however because of the extra rounds in the magazine reloading isn't as much of a problem. On the pro side, it has high accuracy and damage, and coupled with a large magazine size it allows the user to take down multiple targets in a single magazine; all of the other rifles (besides the STG44) would usually take down 2 foes maximum. This high capacity magazine gives it 15 shots, much larger than the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43. The 1st Perk slot Bandolier gives the carbine an increasing large ammo storage which is often not needed. A common tactic is to use the M2 Flamethrower in conjunction will the carbine, as the Flamethrower will act as a sort of close quarters weapon while the carbine will act as a long range weapon. Thus, the player will be given two great weapons each dealt for specific roles in ranges. This tactic is often useful as players who just "want to have fun" with the flamethrower can use it whenever before prestiging, knowing that they have a good backup gun which is the intended purpose of the Carbine. Due to the weapon's high accuracy and damage, it is possibly one of the better guns to use in a stealth class with Camouflage, Dead Silence, and a Flash Hider equipped (not necessary for hardcore mode). Allowing the player to find a quiet spot, easily pick off 1 or 2 people, then move along to another spot without too much trouble. Image:m1carbine_5.png|Regular view Image:m1carbineiron_5.png|Ironsight view Trivia * The M1 Carbine is truly one of the most unique weapons in the game. It is very similar to the Gewehr 43, the M1 Garand, and the SVT-40, it can attach a Bayonet or a Box Magazine, but cannot attach a Telescopic Sight. * The M1 Carbine, according to a carbine's definition, is a more mobile rifle (usually shorter barrel length) and thus damage is traded for mobility, but the rifle in Call of Duty: World at War does more damage as the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43 but with the same mobility. * The M1 Carbine is still used by the South Korean Army. (M2/M3 variant) * A kill with the bayonet attachment on this gun is credited as a knife kill instead of a gun kill - unlike other bayonet capable weapons. * The M1 Carbine is a very short weapon in reality, however, in Call of Duty: World at War it is as long as the M1 Garand, as seen when the player looks at a marine holding this rifle * The M1 Carbine is similar to the M1 Garand because it takes about 2-4 shots to kill with it which probably wouldn't really happen because the carbine uses a smaller .30 carbine cartridge rather than the more powerful .30-06. * In Call of Duty: World at War, the M1 Carbine has once again been incorrectly named the "M1A1", which it's not, since it lacks a folding metal stock. In Call of Duty: World at War, it is just a standard "M1". Another thing to note is that in Big Red One, it says it is an M1A1, and its HUD features the wire folding stock, however the in game model is once again, a standard M1. It has been corrected in the Nazi Zombie map Der Riese, however only on the wall. When the player purchases it, it is once again incorrectly called the M1A1 carbine in the players inventory. *In real life, a M1 Carbine could accept a grenade launcher, but in Call of Duty World at War it was replaced by the box magazine. *In real life, the carbine would have much less range and stopping power than a rifle as it is mobile and compact like an SMG, but a little more powerful than one. *In real life the M1 carbine can be fitted with four different kinds of magazines. These include magazines with capacities of 5, 15, 20, and 30 cartridges. *If you upgrade the M1 carbine in the Pack-a-Punch Machine machine in the zombie map Der Riese, the M1 carbine will become fully automatic similar to the M2 variant. *In the first Call of Duty, every time the player changes their equipped weapon from the M1A1, the character folds the stock in before switching weapons. Photos Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Photos